notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Wômarin
Old Wômarin was an ancient language that was spoken in the farthest east of Middle-Earth in the second Age.It was the Language of the Avatani or Wômaw and heavily influenced by Avarin on the one hand, for the ancient Wômaw had preserved a dialect of their Avari-Teachers as their formal ritualistic "court-tongue" as well as on the other hand by Melkian due to the influence of the Dragon Utumkodur on the Avatani culture.For this reason Old Wômarin was also known as Soelaasi Bu or the old Drakespeech. Old Wômarin was the source of several languages in the farthest east and the southern Archipelago of Middle-Earth including: *Aegawin *Argawin *Lôkhan *Vulman *Wômarin (also New Wômarin or Ssoilaasi) Wordlist: :Aalk, Âlk - hold, fortress :ac - of :Aceer, Akêr - river :Adiin Riit, Adîn Rît - Period of Ordering :Aed - Helm :Aen - Song :Ams - River :Arakî - Goblin, lesser Demon :Arg - Isle :Arxdu - Smith :Awdu - Skies :Awg - Order, Circle, Cult :Awm - fields :Aayiig, Ayîg - Cave :Brôd - Hills :Bu - old :Chaurka, khaurka - bane of Hope :Chiig, khîg - Flame, heat :Cuiva , Kuiwa- Archive :Daag, Dâg - Blade :Demiik, Demîk - thought :Drûs -Empire, dominion, reach (literally "All that is seen") :Druul, Drûl - Interpreter, Seer :Eog - north-stone :Gaark, Gârk - hated One :Gaath, Gâth - dreaded One :Góak - blessed places :Góakaw - People of the blessed places :haen -geographical district, tribal moiety :hion - lord, chieftain, king pl. hiona, hioni :Hionvar - Chieftan, ruler pl. Hionvara :Hionvor pl. hionvori high king :Hôrl - Forest, Trees :Hurm - blood :Kaag, Kâg - Mayor, Master :Kael - Coast :Kanga - Lord :Karn - Hills :Khanû -"Oppressor, Tyrant" or "Ogre, Hobgoblin" :Khomôl - Ghost :Kôd - son of the Sky :Kodôl - one of the sky :Kodûr - Skyfather :Kraw - Cove :Laasi, Lâsi - speech, language :Laath, Lâth - position, title :Laen - gift of Glass :Leer, Lêr - Maker :Lôcha Lôkha- never ending Glen :Maur - Demons :Monarlan -Dear Exalted Mere :Muul, Mûl -King, Master :Naag, Nâg - Swamp :Olias - Word :Olyas- Writings :Ord, Ôrd - lost :Oweer, Owêr - sea :Saer - birthplace :Sars - Wombs :Shry ,Zri- Minds :Shryac ,Zriak- Talismans, Memory :Soei, Soey - Dragon :Stoy - Firedrake :Suurk, Sûrk - Wanderer :Suurk Kaelaan,Sûrk Kaelân - Wandering Folk :Tanuuk, Tanûk - Runner :Turiak, Thuryac - Land :Uon -Cloud :Ul, Ûl - Male, Man :Utum - Golden :Vaalg, Vâlg - Desert :Vor -High :Vraak, Vrâk - Coast :Weer, Wêr - gulf :Wom,Wôm - Home :Womaw, Wômaw - gifted people :Womul, Wômûl - Gift Notes The Wômarin tongue (and it's descendants), as well as the Chejan, Chyan and Tazinain languages were based on Kugor, a language invented by the Authors from ICE as the "Drake-Speech" of their Rolemaster Settings.It was mainly based on Eastern Amerind vocabulary.The Black Easterlings or Avatani and their wômarin language are inspired by the Ringwraith Khamûl's name which is thought to have come from one of the languages of the east.The Name Khamul might be inspired by the settlement Kamul in Iran, the Name Camul of today'sHami city in China or the name of the celtic god Camulus. category:farthest east category:languages